


"I need to watch you VERY closely, after all."

by lionheartress



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, city of ashes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartress/pseuds/lionheartress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary, Jace and Simon leave for the Seelie Court while Alec has to stay at Magnus's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I need to watch you VERY closely, after all."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hi_little_hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_little_hearts/gifts).



> What I imagine could've happened in chapter 8 of CoA when instead of Jace, Alec has to stay with Magnus.
> 
> Started this a long while ago but I wasn't sure which direction it should take. It's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it! :)

After the door had closed behind Jace, Clary and rat-boy, Magnus could feel a wide grin spread over his face. Although Alexander had been over a few times in the last two weeks since he gave him the key to his apartment, it hadn’t been nearly often enough for his taste. Of course he understood Alec’s motivation and he respected his wish to take it slow, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate a bit of alone-time with his boyfriend.  
“Soo, Darling, it seems like the two of us have a good deal of time to pass now, and I can’t deny I like having you at my full disposal here. I need to watch you _very_ closely, after all.”  
Alec’s answering blush made him chuckle and he went over to put his hands on the other man’s hips. He pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Hello. It’s good to see you. I’ve missed you already.”  
Alec’s blue eyes lit up with his smile. “I’ve missed you, too.”  
“It’s ridiculous, really – I’ve been thinking about you almost every waking hour, and some of my non-waking ones, too, and yet here we are, standing in my living room and exchanging pleasantries.”  
Magnus knew he was being blunt and probably intimidating Alec a bit, but he really didn’t care that much. Slowly, he let his hands wander up Alec’s body, over his back and to his shoulders, to the back of his head, tangling in his hair, letting his nails slightly scrape across the nape of his neck.  
Alec moaned, the sound resonating deep in Magnus’s core and he was surprised by the ferocity with which his boyfriend pulled him down to his face and kissed him, nibbling at his bottom lip and nearly driving him out of his mind.  
“Let’s get out of your living room and into your bedroom, then, shall we?”  
Magnus had never been farther from objecting to something.

Alec could feel both excitement and nervousness rise to equal parts in him, making his heart flutter and his throat go tight. Yes, he had been over at Magnus’s quite a few times, but he doubted he’d get used to it anytime soon – the concept of actually having a _boyfriend_. Besides, it was one thing to make out on the couch after cuddling while watching a movie or kiss him goodbye before going home – but it was an entirely different matter to lead Magnus to his bedroom – his _bed_ – with the air full of their desire, their deliberately polite attempt at conversation not enough to mask this.  
Once they were standing in front of Magnus’s magnificent king-size bed, though, excitement won out over nervousness – every thought of how he could embarrass himself was gone now, all he could think about was what he wanted to do to his beautiful warlock. He pushed him down onto the bed and leaned over him, spreading Magnus’s legs with one of his own, gently pressing his thigh to Magnus’s groin while grabbing his face in both hands and kissing him, taking his time to explore every part of those gorgeous lips. Suddenly, he felt hands at the hem of his shirt, sliding under it, caressing his hips, then the small of his back, wandering up his spine and Alec felt every touch like electricity coursing through his veins, making him hot and lightheaded and tingling all over.

The surprise of Alec being so unexpectedly active, almost dominant, made Magnus all the more aroused.  
Moaning, he flipped them over, pinning the shadowhunter beneath him, slowing kissing his way along Alec’s jaw and nibbling his earlobe.  
“I really do hope that you were considerate enough to put on that lovely Stamina rune of yours, Alexander.”  
He could practically _feel_ Alec blush at this, but he was all the more surprised by the flippant answer it earned him.  
“Well, I just hope you can keep up with me, darling.”  
Chuckling, Magnus pulled Alec’s shirt over his head.  
“Oh, I’m gonna show you exactly just how much I can _keep up_. You’ll be surprised.”

 

 

 


End file.
